


Ride (On You Baby)

by bylime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylime/pseuds/bylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hotel night and Ashton has big plans for Michael and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride (On You Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! The title is from the song Ride by Somo. I don't own any of the characters and the work cannot be posted anywhere else without my permission. My tumblr is: lukeonaunicycle.tumblr.com.

Ashton looks over his half clothed body appreciatively in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. Tonight he feels good about himself. He has just finished showering and managed to pull on shorts. His hair is still somewhat wet, but has stopped dripping onto his shoulders. He’s excited. Tonight is a hotel night and Michael is lounging on the other side of the bathroom wall. He decided to watch TV and possibly nap while Ashton went to the hotel gym for a quick workout. It’s been about ten days since they’ve had a hotel night maybe even more. All the days seem to be bleeding together like wet ink on a page, but Ashton definitely remembers slamming Michael up against the wall and fucking him hard while Michael whimpered his name and spasmed on his cock the last time they stayed in one. Ashton spits out the rest of the toothpaste and rinses out his mouth. Tonight he has something planned for them that is causing his stomach to twist up like a pretzel in anticipation and his dick to chub up at the racy thoughts flickering through his mind. 

Stepping into their hotel room from the bathroom, Ashton can see Michael’s long frame stretched out on one of the beds, snapback on backwards covering what he presumes is messy hair, and a sleepy expression on his face. He looks very cute and Ashton can’t help but smile. 

“Are you even awake?” Ashton questions, as he moves to his overnight bag to gather the things he’ll need for tonight. 

“Yeah, I’m just comfortable,” Michael manages to get out in between a yawn. “You took forever in the shower.” 

“The water felt really nice,” Ashton replies before closing his bag back up and walking towards the bed. “I have something planned for us tonight and it doesn’t involve you being half asleep.” Michael looks at him curiously and then down to where Ashton is laying out what he grabbed from the bag onto the bed. Michael’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Something sexy, hmm?” Michael wiggles his eyebrows at Ashton. “Why am I not surprised? You’ve seemed antsy all day.” 

“Shush, I’ve been planning this since the first bus night after our last hotel stay.” Michael smiles widely. 

“You think about me?” Michael asks in what Ash thinks is supposed to be a seductive voice, but sounds more like Christian Bale’s Batman voice with a cold. 

“Oh my god,” Ashton exasperates. “Do you want to have sex or not?” Michael’s full on laughing now and he looks beautiful. His eyes are squeezing together and he looks carefree making Ashton’s stomach fill with butterflies. Michael makes him so happy. 

“So what’s the plan, boss man?” Michael asks. 

“I was thinking I could ride you because we haven’t done that in forever and I think you’d look really good underneath me,” Ashton says. Michael nods in approval making Ashton’s stomach clench from a fresh wave of anticipation. He’d been planning how he wanted this to go down in the shower. He’s glad Michael seems to be onboard. 

“What’s the plug for though? And the bandana?” Michael questions him as he runs his fingers over each. 

“Both are for you…if that’s okay?” They haven’t done much with the plug before only using it a couple times and Ashton wasn’t totally sure if Michael would be fine with being tied up. 

“Oh,” Michael says, his mouth staying open as he thought it over. Fuck, his mouth was so enticing. All Ashton could think about was slipping his dick passed those red lips. “Do you want to tie me up?” 

“Only your wrists and more for the visual effect than to actually have you tightly tied up and unable to move,” Ashton explains. He really enjoys the idea of Michael’s hands over his head, arms flexing as he whimpers for more while covered in sweat. “Is that okay with you?” 

“Yes,” Michael says. “My plans for tonight were to watch The Hangover and fall asleep drooling on your chest while you rubbed my back, so this sounds much better than that,” Michael gives Ashton a flirty smile. “So are you going to come over here and kiss me?” Ashton smiles back and crawls onto the bed before hooking his leg over Michael’s thighs to straddle him. He leans down and grasps the side of Michael’s face before tilting his head to the right and kissing him. The kissing escalates quickly. Both of them are beginning to pant as they tease each other’s mouths with their tongues and playful nips on the lips. Ashton can feel his whole body relaxing and then crawling with sexual energy. He loves making out with Michael and wishes they could do it more often. Sharing the same breath with his boyfriend feels so romantic and sexy to him. 

“You taste very minty,” Michael breathes against Ashton’s cheek kissing him there and moving down his face to kiss his jaw and neck. Leaning his neck farther, he begins to suck a mark just below Ashton’s collarbone. 

“I, uh, fuck, just brushed my teeth,” Ashton replies, reveling in the feel of Michael’s lips on his skin. Ashton can feel Michael smiling against him before he bites into his skin. The sharp feeling of his teeth on Ashton’s skin makes him shiver. Michael pushes him back slightly in order to be able to bend his head more and lick and bite Ashton’s nipples. Michael uses his hand to pinch the one his mouth isn’t currently on causing Ashton to groan in pleasure. He loves it when Michael abuses his nipples. They’ll probably be sore tomorrow from how hard Michael is playing with them, but it’s worth it to him. All of the sensations are going straight to his dick. When Michael pulls his head back Ashton reaches forward to pull off Michael’s shirt making sure not to flip his hat off his head. Ashton moves himself forward on Michael’s lap in order to grind down on him. Both of their dicks are tenting in their basketball shorts and it feels good to get some friction on the heated skin. Ashton is moaning in between kisses to Michael’s neck as Michael throatily groans with his fingers pulling on the blond’s long hair. 

Michael slides his hands down Ash’s naked back leaving trails of goosebumps where his calloused fingers catch on the heated skin. The dark haired boy begins sneaking his fingertips under the waistband of Ashton’s shorts managing to get his hands down the back of Ashton’s pants and he squeezes roughly on the parts of Ash’s ass he can grab. Ashton flexes his ass back into Michael’s hands enjoying the rough feeling of nails pricking his skin most likely leaving half-moon crescents scattered across the area. “No boxers?” Michael asks, scratching his nails across Ashton’s ass. 

“I didn’t see why I would need any. I planned for my shorts to come off pretty soon,” Ashton explains to Michael while kissing his shoulder. Ashton decides to cut off what he feels like will be a pointless conversation by kissing Michael roughly on the mouth when he opens it to say something else. He’s running his nails gently down Michael’s back loving the feeling of the warm skin under his fingertips as it blooms in goosebumps. After another minute of kissing, Ashton slides himself off Michael’s lap and the bed. He quickly yanks his shorts down before getting back on the bed and pulling Michael’s down as well. Ashton looks over Michael’s body savoring him like an expensive glass of scotch. Ashton is so fucking lucky. Michael looks beautiful in warm wash of lamplight that’s covering him. His cheeks are a tinged pink from exertion and the dark hair that’s falling out the front of his snapback is sticking to the sweat on his forehead. He has one hand splayed across his chest idly playing with his nipple while his other is wrapped loosely around his hard cock. Ashton follows the movements with his eyes. The head is a pretty pink that reminds Ashton of Michael’s tongue. 

“Do you just want to watch me jerk myself off instead?” Michael’s eyes are open and he’s smirking. Ashton must have missed when he opened them too distracted by the sexpot that is Michael. 

“While that sounds like a tempting proposition, I’m going to have to pass,” Ashton replies. He runs his hands up Michael’s thighs before reaching over and grabbing the supplies and moving them to be easily reached. “I want to tie your hands up, but do you wanna blow me first? I guess we could do it while you’re tied up, but I don’t want to crush your chest if my legs give out. I probably shouldn’t have done so many squats before this,” Ashton says to Michael not meeting his eye and focusing on folding the bandana in order to make it easy to tie around Michael’s wrists. 

“Definitely want to suck you off,” Michael eagerly replies, “the sounds you make are such a turn on. Did you work out before this so you’d look all ‘swole’ or whatever idiotic word bros use before we fucked?” Ashton can feel his cheeks heat up at Michael’s question when he meets his eyes. He definitely did a few extra squats and push-ups to look good for Michael. He really likes it when he compliments his physique. “You totally did,” Michael giggles, “that’s cute. You look hot, babe, don’t worry. Now lay down so I can put your cock in my mouth.” 

Ashton quickly rolls onto his back spreading his legs to allow Michael between him. He usually doesn’t like to be told what to do, but he would instantly do anything if it led to Michael’s mouth on his dick. His mouth was made for oral sex. The older boy gasps as Michael grabs his shaft moving it until it’s resting against his lips. Michael looks up at Ashton fluttering his eyelashes as he presses a kiss to the slit before swallowing down half of Ashton’s length in one go. The room is soon filled with Ashton’s loud moans and the sloppy sound of Michael’s magic mouth sucking him off. It’s very wet and messy making Michael’s movements smoother and feels fucking fantastic. 

“Fuck, you’re too good at this. Fucking filthy, sinful mouth. Babe, if you don’t stop now I’m going to come,” Ashton barely manages to get out before groaning extremely loudly as Michael slips off his cock, letting it drag against his lips, and begins tonging his balls. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Michael’s green eyes glint mischievously. 

“Yeah,” Ashton gasps as Michael runs his tongue up the vein on his shaft, “but not yet. Want to come on your cock.” Michael reluctantly pushes himself up before flopping down on the bed next to Ash. The blond boy reaches for the bandana he’d let go of while getting head and moves around until he’s straddling Michael. 

“Okay,” Ashton begins, “put your hands above your head with your palms facing each other.” The dark haired boy obeys allowing Ashton to lean forward and begin tying the bandana around his wrists. “If you want it off at any point because it’s freaking you out or whatever, just tell me and I will remove it. Okay?” Michael nods his head in consent. “Is it too tight?” 

“Nope, you’re good. I can probably get my hands out of it anyway, so we should be fine,” Michael informs Ashton. “What are you going to do to me now, master?” Michael’s being sarcastic. 

“Shut up. And I’m going to rim you,” Ashton smirks at the look of surprise that takes over Michael’s face. They haven’t done rimming in while, but Ashton really wants to indulge tonight and draw out the foreplay. Sliding himself down into place, he steals a few licks and sucks on the younger boy’s cock and balls while pushing his legs towards his chest in order to have easier access. Licking across his perineum Ashton pauses right above Mikey’s hole, feeling him tense as he waits for Ashton to do something. Ash leans down and presses a kiss against the puckered surface causing Michael to release the breath he was holding in a whoosh. Ashton smiles to himself before licking over the hole in a wide stripe causing a groan to fall from Michael’s lips. 

When Michael gets rimmed he tends to forget his words and only makes sounds which is amusing and also a turn on with every sound going straight through Ashton and taking up space in his ribs like his favorite song. Getting the area wet with a few more broad licks, Ashton begins to swirl the tip of his tongue over the area focusing on slowly slipping his tongue just passed the entrance. Michael is full out whimpering above him and Ashton feels a sense of pride in his chest. He loves taking care of his boy. Ashton alternates between swift licks across his hole and more direct pushes of his tongue. When Ashton feels like Michael is nice and wet and turned on, he pulls away. Grabbing the lube, Ashton spreads some on his middle finger. He presses the finger into Michael’s hole while dropping kisses to the inside of his knee and sucking a few hickeys into the skin of his thigh to distract him from the pressure. 

“Relax, babe,” Ashton tells Michael pressing his middle finger a bit harder and feels it slip passed the rim. Ashton begins easing his finger in until he reaches all the way to the third knuckle. The wavy haired boy smiles at Michael’s loud moan when his finger bottoms out. Pulling his finger out halfway, he begins to pump it gently getting Michael used to the sensation. 

“You can add another, Ash,” Michael says, groaning loudly as Ashton fulfills his request by pulling his middle finger out and sliding his first finger next to it. He works on getting both fingers through the rim greatly enjoying the view of Michael’s ass stretching open for his hands. After working him over with both fingers for a little while, Ash uses Michael’s sounds to add a third finger. Ashton continues scissoring and pumping his fingers in and out of Michael’s hole and grazing his prostate as he works him over. “I think I’m good,” Michael tells Ashton breathlessly. His voice is already sounding wrecked from all the moans and whimpers that had been leaving his mouth while Ashton split open him on his fingers. 

After removing his fingers, Ashton reaches over to the side and grabs the plug. It’s a small stainless steel number with a sapphire colored gemstone on the base. They had sort of bought it as a joke while tipsy, but it turned out that the gem color looked beautiful peeking out against Michael’s pale cheeks and the weight of it ended up being more pleasurable for him as well. Ashton liberally applies lube to the plug and positions the tip of it at Michael’s stretched entrance and begins slowly pushing it in. 

“Fuck Mikey, you look so good taking this. Stretching so easily like you’re gagging for it, babe,” Ashton says, talking Michael through fitting the plug in his ass. “I think I’m getting jealous of the plug, Michael, wish it was my cock inside your hot little hole. I know how you like to be filled.” Michael is whining and whimpering sweat dripping down his face as Ashton finally gets the plug completely situated inside him. “You’re like a fucking princess baby with your pretty blue butt plug. A naughty princess who likes to be tied up and filled,” Ashton can’t help himself with how lovely Michael looks right now. He’s half propped up against the pillows with his hands stretched above his head, his face flushed red, whole body glistening in sweat with his legs spread showing off the gemstone of his plug. Ashton can’t wait to ride his gorgeous boy. 

Taking the bottle of lube and moving up the bed, Ashton straddles Michael’s waist. He feels like putting on a show for Michael. Also he’s feeling overwhelmed and needs a reason to continue talking. Pouring some lube onto his fingers to make them slick, he reaches behind him to brush his fingers over his hole. Ashton lets out a gasp at the cool feeling causing Michael to whimper. 

“You like imagining what I’m doing, Mikey?” Ashton questions Michael as he slips his first finger passed the rim. “You wish it was your fingers instead, hmm? Do you wish you could see them spreading me open? Feeling how hot I am inside?” By distracting himself with Michael he manages to get his first finger in and is moving it slowly. “Such a dirty boy, I love it.”

“God,” Michael gasps out. “You’re so sexy like this.” Ashton can feel himself flushing darker at Michael’s praise. He was going for looking sexy and glad he hit his mark. He’s finally working two fingers in himself. He just needs one more before he can ride Michael. Lining up his ring finger, he begins gently pushing into himself letting out gasps and moans as he feels himself stretch. 

“Babe, I’m almost there. I can’t wait to be filled up with your fucking cock,” Ashton tells Michael as he scissors himself open. Removing his fingers, Ashton leans down and kisses Michael deeply. Sliding off Michael, Ashton reaches for the condom he laid out earlier. He quickly opens it and slides it over Michael and slicks him with lube before climbing back on top of him. Ashton lines himself up with Michael using his hand to steady Michael’s cock and the other to balance himself. Looking Michael in the eye, Ashton starts to sink down on him while both of them let out noises of pleasure. 

“You feel so fucking good around me, Ash,” Michael whines out as Ashton finally seats himself fully onto Michael’s cock. Ashton feels his ass fluttering as it adjusts to Michael’s cock. He feels fucking amazing. 

“You like being balls deep in me, Mikey?” Ashton huskily asks as he begins slowly rolling his hips to create some friction between them. He runs his hands over his torso, tweaking his already hard nipples, and lets out a couple of throaty groans. Ashton feels good about himself. He slides his hands through his hair slicking it back behind his ears. The way Michael is whimpering and whining beneath him barely able to form words that aren’t ‘fuck’ and ‘God’ is boosting Ashton’s self-confidence and making him feel bold. He quickly decides to take the hat off Michael’s head and situate it backwards onto his own head. 

“God, you look so good, baby, fuck, I love it when you wear my stuff,” Michael gasps out licking his lips as he eyes Ashton up and down. Ashton rolls his hips down extra hard at the praise moaning as Michael’s cock rubs against his prostate. Tipping his head backwards, he begins to rut down frantically trying to brush over his spot again and again. Moans are ripping from Ashton’s throat and he can hear Michael’s desperate whines. Bringing his head back up Ashton takes in Michael in all his fucked out glory. His hair is matted to forehead from sweat, his arms are flexing as his hands grasp each other settling for touching each other since they can’t touch Ashton. Michael’s face is flushed and his lips swollen and slick from him sucking Ashton’s cock as well as him licking and biting them. His chest is heaving while his stomach flutters as it clenches from pleasure. Ashton can feel the flutters under his hands where he’s balancing himself on Michael’s hips. Seeing Michael like this is even better than he’d imagine. Bouncing on Michael’s cock like it’s his job, Ashton feels himself begin to get close.

“Are you close, baby?” Ashton asks as he removes one of his hands from Michael’s side to begin jerking himself off. 

“Almost, Ash,” Michael answers before sucking in a large breath to try and calm himself in order to talk. “You gonna come on me, babe? Going to mark me?” Ashton can’t stop himself when his hand begins moving frantically over his cock. He can feel his whole body bunch up and pause right before he keens and releases himself all over Michael’s tummy. His fist slows down and he works himself gently through the rest of his release. He can’t take his eyes away from where his cum has striped over Michael’s tummy. 

“Oh my god, fuck,” Ashton gasps out, continuing to bounce on Michael’s cock because he hasn’t come yet. “Your cock feels so good, Mikey, I can’t believe you made me come that hard. You look so hot covered in my cum. All over your cute tummy like a naughty boy. You going to come for me?” Ashton asks Michael as he draws his finger through the mess he made, watching Michael closely as his body begins twitch as he moans and whimpers coming quickly. Ashton rides him slowly through his high, pulling off when Michael scrunches his face from overstimulation. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Michael says as he pulls his hands out from the bandana. “I feel so sleepy now. Come cuddle me.” 

“You’re covered in cum and still have your plug in, we need to clean up,” Ashton tells him, pulling the condom off Michael and tying it. Michael looks at him with doe eyes silently asking him to deal with the cleaning up. “Useless. Absolutely useless,” Ashton mutters getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. He throws out the condom and grabs a wash cloth that he runs under the sink. He wipes himself off as he walks back to the bed. Softly saying apologies, Ashton pulls out the butt plug as gently as he can to try and minimize the discomfort for Michael. Ashton quickly cleans Michael up and Michael murmurs to himself with his eyes half closed like a kitten meowing. Ashton grabs their underwear from the floor and gets both of them in their respective pair before tossing the wet wash cloth, wiped down butt plug, and Michael’s hat onto the floor. They can deal with that stuff tomorrow.

“Now cuddle me, please,” Michael whines out all needy. Ashton smiles, feeling endeared. He loves how sleepy and clingy Michael becomes after they have sex. He manages to get the blankets pulled over Michael and turns off the light before cuddling up behind Michael. 

Kissing where Michael’s shoulder meets up with his neck, he whispers into Michael’s ear, “my little spoon,” before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed the story. You can contact me on my tumblr at: lukeonaunicycle.tumblr.com. My ask box is always open.


End file.
